User talk:Flans44
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! — Morder 07:52, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Image uploads and citations When uploading images, please ensure that you describe the image and cite it. Simply adding a license is not sufficient according to our image use policy. In addition to this, please follow the Memory Alpha style of citations. We are not Wikipedia, and as such, copying chunks of Wikipedia tables will not work here. In addition to that, copying direct chunks of tables from Wikipedia is not allowed due to slightly different licenses between our works. -- sulfur 14:27, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Before reverting the uniforms page again, you need to state the source of the various images you uploaded. The way that they appear, they do not appear to have been created by you. What is the source of them? Are they your photographs/Photoshops? What are they based on? Please respond on here, or edit the various image pages to properly explain what they are and where they are from. -- sulfur 03:34, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Hey Sulfur, is there anything you can do to help me out. These really are my pics of items that I own and I would love to share them so that other Trek fans can know what the real items look like instead of just drawings. If they just aren't wanted here then that is fine. But if you like them, can you help me figure out how to best include them? I would really appreciate it. I'm just not very good with this Wiki stuff and the html etc. Thanks! :As for their source. These are pics that I took with my camera of actual items that I own. The armbands were bought from It's A Wrap and the pins I got elsewhere but were made by the same person that created them for the movies. Here is another pic of some of them together Flans44 05:13, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Can you check out the image delete discussion again and respond there? We're trying to figure out which IAW lot(s) you purchased for these images. Once we have those, we can begin to cite things properly and appropriately, and then figure out how to use things properly. -- sulfur 17:32, 11 January 2009 (UTC)